Momente
by moni-neechan
Summary: Lucy hatte sich all die Jahre eine romantischere Szenerie und schönere Umstände dafür gewünscht. Sie hatte sich nicht gewünscht, dass Natsu in diesem Moment bewusstlos vor ihr liegen würde. OneShot


Sie strich ihre blassen Hände über sein weiches, rosa Haar und lächelte leicht. Noch nie hatte sie sich das getraut, doch als sie so allein neben seinem Bett saß und ihn sah, bis zum Hals mit einer Decke bedeckt, überkam sie dieser Drang.

Lucy hatte sich all die Jahre eine romantischere Szenerie und schönere Umstände dafür gewünscht.  
Sie hatte sich nicht gewünscht, dass Natsu in diesem Moment bewusstlos vor ihr liegen würde. Sie hatte sich nicht gewünscht, dass Natsu in einem Moment, der so wichtig war für sie, nichts außer seinen Boxershorts, seinem Schal und Bandagen tragen würde. Und sie hatte sich verdammt noch mal nicht gewünscht, dass sie für diese Umstände verantwortlich wäre.

Sie hatte sich das Szenario schon tausende Male ausgemalt. In ihrer Vorstellung schaute Natsu ihr in die Augen. Er lächelte, so wie sie es liebte und sie sagte ihm es ihm aufrichtig ins Gesicht, was sie nun leise unter Tränen flüsterte.  
„Ich liebe dich," wiederholte sie einige Zeit später etwas lauter.  
Sie hatte seine Hand unter dem Laken hervorgeholt und hielt sie nun zwischen ihren Eigenen; dabei hatte sie sorgfältig darauf geachtet, dass die Laken nicht verrutschten, damit sie die Bandagen nicht sehen musste, die sie nur an ihren Horror und ihre Angst erinnert hätten.

_Team Natsu hatte nach zwei Wochen Auszeit Auszeit einen Auftrag angenommen, in dem es hieß, ein Wald nahe Magnolia müsste von einer Herde brutaler Monster befreit werden.  
Sie waren gleich nach der Annahme des Auftrags aufgebrochen und waren knapp eine Stunde später schon in einen harten Kampf verwickelt. Die Stellargeistmagierin stand dabei ein paar Meter abseits, und sah ihrem Stiergeist Taurus besorgt zu.  
Sie fühlte sich schrecklich ihn einfach so für ihren ‚schönen Körper' kämpfen zu lassen, doch als eine der klügsten Magierinnen Fairy Tail wusste sie genauso gut, wie die anderen, dass sie mit ihrer Peitsche nichts gegen Monster dieses Kalibers ausrichten konnte._

_Ein lautes Protestgebrüll riss sie aus ihren selbstmitleidigen Gedanken und sie sah gerade noch das leichte Schimmern von Taurus' Axt, die in hohem Bogen durch dir Luft flog und da auch Taurus ohne Axt relativ nutzlos war, schloss die Blondine sein Tor mit einem leichten Schwung ihrer Handgelenks.  
Sie steckte ihren Schlüssel zurück und hatte schon nach dem von Loke gegriffen, als sie etwas Schweres zu Boden riss. Ihr lauter Aufschrei übertönte sogar das kehlige Stöhnen von Natsu, der nun auf ihr lag. Lucy, die sich langsam beruhigt hatte, öffnete ihre Augen und richtete diese auf das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht ihres besten Freundes. Sie atmete scharf ein und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch der Körper, der sie so ungewollt auf dem Boden festnagelte, was zu schwer für die zarten Arme der Stellargeistmagierin.  
Beim Versuch Natsu von sich zu heben, hatte sie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten lassen, wo sie nun wie in Schock verharrten. Sie ignorierte die Rufe ihrer anderen Freunde und krallte ihre Fingernägel in den blutgetränkten Stoff seiner Weste, während sie anfing zu schluchzen, als sie das verzogene Lächeln sah, das sich Natsu aufgezwungen hatte._

„_HEY! Geht es euch gut?" rief Gray erneut, während er weiter die Monster von ihnen fernhielt, doch Lucy war immer noch zu sehr auf Natsu fixiert um ihm in irgend einer Weise zu antworten.  
Als Natsu jedoch einige Momente später über ihr zusammenbrach und sie endgültig unter sich begrub, ließ sie einen panischen Schrei los. Immer und immer wieder rief sie nach Gray und Erza, deren Hinhaltungsversuche sie ignorierte._

_Lucys Stimme wurde immer schwächer, während die anderen zwei immer noch versuchten auch die letzten Monster zu erledigen.  
Gray, der als Erster bei Lucy war stockte, als er ihre tränenüberströmte, zitternde Figur sah, die sich wie ans blanke Überleben an Natsu klammerte.  
„Lucy," flüsterte er schockiert, denn er hatte sie noch nie so zerbrechlich, wenn nicht sogar schon zerbrochen erlebt; nicht einmal damals, als sie sich für den Vorfall mit Phantom die Schuld gegeben hatte. Selbst damals hatten ihre Schluchzer weniger herzzerreißend und verzweifelt geklungen. Er rann schnell an ihre Seite und löste Lucys Finger sanft und vorsichtig von Natsus Rücken, während er dessen schlappen Körper aus ihren Armen zog.  
Er merkte, dass Natsus Wunde nicht zu tief war, aber trotzdem sehr stark blutete, also wandte er sich zögernd von Lucy ab, die sich nun in eine gekrümmte Sitzposition aufsetzte und weiterhin schluchzte.  
Bevor sich Gray sie Wunde aber richtig ansehen konnte, hatte Erza schon einen Erste-Hilfe Kasten exquippt und begonnen Natsu notdürftig zu versorgen.  
Der Eismagier seufzte leise und drehte sich wieder zu seiner blonden Freundin um , die sich nervös die blutigen Hände rieb, während immer wieder Tränen von ihrem Kinn tropften  
„Lucy, seine Verletzung ist nicht so tief, Wendy wird ihn in Null Komma Nichts wieder zusammengeflickt haben," versuchte er sie verzweifelt aufzumuntern.  
„DANN BRINGT IHN ZU WENDY VERDAMMT!"  
Gray starrte sie schockiert an, doch bevor er etwas tun konnte, war Erza herübergekommen und hatte Lucy kräftig geohrfeigt.  
„Reiß dich zusammen," sagte sie ruhig, aber dennoch mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton, während die Blondine sich beschämt wegdrehte.  
„Ich bringe ihn jetzt zu Wendy und ihr macht hier noch sauber," befahl Erza, bevor sie in ihre schnellste Rüstung exquippte und mit Natsu in Richtung Magnolia rannte.  
Lucy, die sich immer noch gedankenverloren die Backe hielt, sah ihr lange hinterher, bis Gray ihr sein Hemd, dessen er sich während des Kampfes entledigt hatte, anbot, da sie angefangen hatte vom kalten Wind zu zittern.  
Anstatt es aber anzuziehen wischte sie sich nur die blutigen Hände daran ab, wogegen Gray aber in diesem Moment nichts einwendete.  
Wortlos zog das Mädchen dann einen goldenen Schlüssel von ihrem Schlüsselring und rief Virgo, ihre Dämonenmaid. Sie ignorierte alle Fragen nach Bestrafung und befahl ihr nur kurz das Chaos vor ihnen aufzuräumen, ohne dabei Löcher zu buddeln._

„_Gray," fing sie nach einiger Zeit an. „Es wird ihm doch gut gehen, oder?"  
„Natürlich. Der Idiot ist robuster als er aussieht."  
Lucy zwang sich daraufhin ein sanftes Lächeln aufs Gesicht und dankte Virgo für die harte Arbeit, bevor sie das Tor wieder schloss.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehten sich die beiden Fairy Tail Magier um und liefen zurück in Richtung Magnolia. Je näher die beiden der Stadt kamen, desto schneller und länger wurden Lucys Schritte, sodass dem Eismagier hinter ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als auf den leicht gebeugten Rücken des Mädchens zu starren, die er liebte, mit der bitteren Gewissheit, dass sie seine Gefühle nie erwidern würde. Er hatte ihre Augen genau gesehen, und auch jenes Gefühl in ihnen, welches weit über Sorge um ihren verletzten Freund hinausging.  
Den langen Weg zur Gilde verbrachten sie in betretener Stille, doch endlich angekommen stieß die junge Magierin die Tür erwartungsvoll auf und schrie nach Mira, hing aber auch ein leises „Wir sind zurück," dran.  
Die weißhaarige Magierin begrüßte die beiden mit ihrem immer freundlichen Lächeln und führte Lucy auf ihren drängenden Blick hin aus der Halle.  
Gray setzte sich währenddessen mit einem Seufzer zu Juvia und Wendy an den Tisch und sah Lucy hinterher, die hinter der Tür bei der Bar verschwand.  
Er vernahm zwar das leise „Liebesrivalin" von Juvia, ignorierte das aber und bestellte laut einen Kaffee bei Lisanna, bevor er sich dann über dem dampfenden Getränk in Gedanken verlor._

_Lucy, die sich immer noch auf dem Weg zum Krankenzimmer befand, wurde langsam unruhig zumute. Ihre Schritte, die vorher so groß und schnell gewesen waren wurden langsam klein und vorsichtig und sie war überzeugt von ihrer Schuld, die Natsu ihr mit Sicherheit wieder absprechen würde.  
Sie betrat den Raum, den Kopf gesenkt, aber die Augen starr auf das Bett gerichtet in dem Natsu lag.  
„Wendy sagt, ihm wird es in null komma nichts wieder gut gehen," baute Mirajane ihrer Freundin mit einer freudigen Stimme auf, bevor sie wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand um die beiden allein zu lassen. Lucy lief neben das Bett und setzte sich dort auf einen kleinen Stuhl und ließ ihre Tränen auf ihre Hand tropfen. Ihre langen Fingernägel drückten tief in das Fleisch bei ihrem Fairy Tail Zeichen, ihre Zähne knirschten fest aneinander und in Gedanken schrie sie ihm Entschuldigungen und sich selbst Beleidigungen entgegen._

„Lucy." Die Stellargeistmagierin blickte auf mit Tränen in den Augen. Der Klang ihres Namens hatte sie wieder aus der Erinnerung an den Tag geholt.  
„Natsu," antwortete sie mit überrascht hoher Stimme. „Wie geht's dir?"  
„Mir brummt der Schädel. Dumme Erza," beschwerte er sich mit seinem typischen Grinsen.

Natsu war nicht entgangen, dass Lucy noch nach salzigen Tränen roch, oder aufgeschwollene, rote Augen hatte, doch er tat das, was er immer tat wenn seine Freundin weinte: Er spielte das Paket unschuldigen Optimismus, weil er wusste, dass Lucy, die überzeugte Realistin, genau das brauchte.  
Das Mädchen zauberte auch sogleich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Dann bin ich ja froh," sagte sie leise, denn sie konnte noch immer die Bandagen hervorspitzen sehen, doch Natsu war ihrem Blick gefolgt und zog schnell die Bettdecke weiter hoch.  
„Lucy." Er liebte den Klang ihres Namens und mochte es garnicht, ihn mit einem so traurigen Unterton auszusprechen. „Du bist nicht schuld daran, dass ich wie ein Verrückter ins Kreuzfeuer gesprungen bin," versicherte er ihr mit ernster und fester Stimme.  
„Natürlich bin ich das. Wenn ich nicht immer so schwach wäre hättest du dich nicht dazu verpflichtet gefühlt."  
„Luce," entgegnete ihr Natsu wieder, diesmal aber laut. „Du bist nicht schwach. Du hast Bixlow besiegt."  
„Aber nur dank Loke!"  
„Ja und? Das ist nun mal deine Magie. Ohne Magie sind wir alle machtlos gegen Monster. Deine Geister haben uns schon oft geholfen Luce-„  
„Ja. MEINE GESITER VERDAMMT! Wenn nur Taurus dagewesen wäre, dann wäre alles in Ordnung gewesen."  
Sie fing wieder an zu weinen und Natsu stöhnte ein wenig als er sich im Bett aufsetzte.  
„Jetzt hör doch bitte auf zu weinen," bat er sie vorsichtig, bevor er sie zu sich ins Bett zog und in den Arm nahm.  
„Du erinnerst dich doch an Edolas, oder? Du hast diesen riesigen Tintenfisch-Freak ganz alleine besiegt, nur mit dieser Fleu-blabla Peitsche. Das war ober-krass Lucy, das hätte ich nicht gekonnt.  
Deine Magie ist nun mal anders, aber deswegen nicht weniger nützlich. Ich kann mit meiner Magie nur verkloppen."  
„Und das nutzt du auch reichlich aus," lächelte sie schließlich und Natsu antwortete mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Ja klar. Aber Lucy, du musst dir echt keine Gedanken darüber machen. Ich hab dich doch nicht aus Pflichtgefühl oder sowas Dummen beschützt," sagte Natsu und Lucy meinte, sogar noch ein leises „Ich wollte es" gehört zu haben.  
„Du Natsu, warum hast du es dann getan? Warum hast du mich denn beschützt?" fragte Lucy in der Hoffnung auf eine laute und klare Antwort, doch Natsu fing nach einiger Zeit nur wieder an zu murmeln. Lucy bat ihn sich zu wiederholen und war schockiert als sie Natsus Worte hörte.  
„Weil ich dich sehr mag." Er drehte schnell den Kopf beschämt zur Seite, während Lucy ihren so drehte, dass sie ihm ins halbe Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie hatte an seinem Tonfall erkannt, dass er ‚mögen' nicht nur im freundschaftlichen Sinne gemeint hatte, und der leichte Rotton, der seine Wangen zierte, bestätigte sie nur.  
„Ich dich auch, Natsu," sagte sie sanft, woraufhin der Kopf des Feuermagiers herumschnellte, das Glänzen in seinen Augen unübersehbar.  
„Wirklich Lucy?"  
„Wirklich du Dummkopf," antwortete sie lachend.  
Vor Freude hatte Natsu seine Arme hochgerissen und Lucys Kopf fest gegen seine Brust gedrückt, doch er heulte auf, als der Schmerz ihn an seine Wunden erinnerte. Er spürte wie Lucy in seinen Armen zusammenzuckte und begann schnell ihr zu versichern, dass alles okay war.  
„Mir geht's wirklich gut," versicherte er ihr, als sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch Natsu hielt sie so gut es ging davon ab. Lucy hörte einfach nicht auf sich zu wehren, also nahm der Salamander all seinen Mut zusammen und drückte seine Lippen auf die seiner Freundin, die sofort still hielt.  
Natsu, der noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst hatte, war überwältigt davon wie weich Lucys Lippen waren, die immer so süß rosa ausgesehen hatten. Er drückte sie näher an sich und vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren, die nach ihrem Bananenshampoo und einfach so unverwechselbar nach Lucy rochen.  
„Oh Luce," seufzte er leise. „Das war irgendwie komisch."  
Als Lucy diesen Satz gehört hatte erhob sie drohend ihre Faust und ließ sie auf Natsu's Kopf nieder.  
„Du bist so ein Idiot," sagte Lucy genervt, doch als sie ihre Augen wieder auf ihn richtete und sah wie er seine Beule am Kopf hielt und so unwiderstehlich entschuldigend grinste, konnte sie nicht anders als ihre Hand nochmal durch sein weiches Haar fahren zu lassen.  
Es war fast so, wie sie sich es immer gewünscht hatte, nur ein Bisschen anders. Vielleicht sogar ein kleines Bisschen besser.


End file.
